70781 Ochránce země
70781 Ochránce země je BIONICLE sada vydána v lednu 2015. Je také vybaven zelenou lebky pavouka. Tato sada obsahuje 60 kusů. Popis LEGO.com Sada přezkum Jste kluci nudit všech těchto 2015 recenzí LEGO BIONICLE ještě? Dobře, protože ani jeden jsme! Dnes, BZPower Forum Asistent Nuju Metru se vrací, aby se podívat na 70781 Ochránci země, menší, fialová Země themed soubor z první vlny. Bude se hrabat cestu do vaší sbírky, nebo opustíte ho pohřbil podloží? Budete muset číst dál a dozvíte se! Ahoj, kluci, vítejte na BZPower základě kontroly 70781 Ochránce Země, jeden z nových 2015 BIONICLE sady! Jako vždy, rád bych poděkoval i TLG za to, že nás na BZP věci zdarma (oni jsou tak hezké pro nás fanoušky) a děkuji Andrew pro absolvování některé z lup na mě. Přečtěte si o to vidět své myšlenky - zachycené pro vás v obou video a formátu textu / obrázku - na tomto modelu. Představení Z designu skříně k návodu k použití, to jsou věci, které vidíte první před stavbou sadu. Nová BIONICLE sady přišel v zužující se šestiúhelníkové krabice vyrobené z chatrné lepenky. Domnívám se, že přepínač byl vyroben z Hero Factory Ziploc pytlů, protože náklady, ale to také dělá balíčky sadě se snáze recyklovatelné, což je hezké... na druhou stranu, když vidím, jak se tyto krabice potlučený a poškozené mnohem snadněji než Ziplocs. Osobně jsem stále chybí skutečné kanystry. Na přední straně obalu protektora ukazuje mu (budu předpokládat, že je to on, na základě věku-staré BIONICLE vzory! Dokázat mě špatně, TLG) dynamicky stranu krokování Pavouk-Lebkoun. Nad a daleko za modelem, v pozadí, jsou některé silné krápníky na které byly umístěné Ewok-vypadající chaty; toto nastavení Okoto má téměř Karda Nui ve stylu atmosféru. V horní části pole nese nové BIONICLE logo (je to jako staré, ale silnější, s modrým energií pokukování přes štípaných zlatým písmem), a v rohu naproti LEGO náměstí je trochu Masku Stvoření. Rohová nižší než prohlašuje toto být „Ochránce Země.“ Na zadní straně krabice, legalese část stranou, je většinou obsazena tabla krabicemi funkcí součástí této Ochránci (pojďme začít volat mu Steve, nebo Barney, nebo něco, „ochránce“, je příliš formální). Mezi ně patří grafické znázornění funkce masky-popping, demonstrace přílohy Pavouka-Lebkouna, obraz zbraně Gatling v akci, a 1 (se speciálními efekty!):1 reprezentace, který používá chránič masku. Off na pravé straně je infographic ukazuje nám, že tento soubor může být kombinován s 70789 Onua – Pán země, aby se ještě výkonnější verzi Onua. Budeme zkoumat tuto kombinaci později. Budova Polovina zábava se už staví sadu. Jak zábavné je to vybudovat, a jak snadné nebo obtížné je to? První věc, kterou děláme, je Pavouk-Lebkoun; že sestavení je tak jednoduché, že to skoro nestojí za zmínku. Barney (dále jen, že je Barney, dohoda s ním) je dodáván spolu lickety-split. Postavil zdola nahoru a zevnitř ven. Poslední věc, kterou chcete přidat, je v tradiční BIONICLE módě, Barneyho maskou. Myslím, že Postavil jsem soubor za méně než 10 minut. To byla rychlá věc, ne složitější, než bych si očekává od souboru jeho velikosti. Scénografie Nyní, že soubor je kompletní, můžeme kritizovat, jak to vypadá z každého úhlu. Nové nebo zajímavé kousky mohou být rovněž zkoumány zde. 70781 obsahuje jemné spoustu zajímavých kousků; požitky bytí mezi prvními sady novým tématem, myslím. Sada obsahuje některé prvky, přebarveny stejně jako nové formy. Popsaný nejasně zleva doprava, jak je lze vidět na obrázku nahoře, to jsou: * Trans-fialové půl palcát kus, nového v této barvě * Nový Ochránci Maska část, ve smíšených černé a trans-fialové Než se podíváme na konečném set, i když, pojďme se rychle podívat na můj oblíbenec těch nových a zajímavých částí: Ochránci masky. To, stejně jako ostatní BIONICLE roce 2015 masky, váže na stranách hlavy s kulatými drápy hrotů. Ochránce Maska (to má moc? Kdo ví) forma mi připomíná silně Kanohi Arthron z Jaller Mahri v roce 2007, což je podle mě v pořádku, protože Arthron byl jeden chladný překlápění (překlápění, stejně jako ploutve, pro pod vodou, stejně jako Mahri, si to?) maska. Barney earth-ochucené odrůda je dodáván v kombinovaném černé a trans-fialové. Budu první (ale pravděpodobně ne poslední), říkat, že vypadají docela dobře dohromady. Vždycky jsem měl rád smíšené trans a pevné odstín prvků; tahle má ctnost bytí oba elegantní nová forma a stávkující combo od všeho, co jsme viděli předtím. Pervious-Lebkoun, za pouhých 5 dílů, je pro něco, co se opravdu vidět v Constraction sadách před Hero Factory „Invaze z Hlubin“ věci: jak dobrý chlap, a špatný člověk (ale maličký může být tento subjekt), v jednom balík. Ačkoli dinky pavouk nemá pocit, strašně velké hrozbě, já jsem však rád, o jeho začlenění. Design je hezký, příliš; Mám rád nové dráp/nožní kusy (ale nechápe, proč TLG nepoužil předchozí, velmi podobné drápy jsme viděli v Hero Factory a LOC soubory dříve) a Pavouka-Lebkouna „maska“ je sám o sobě skvělé formy. Jeho tvar a obrysy mi připomínají Mega Bloks Neo posunovač tváře (ty vyšel před několika lety, jdou použít Google), a zahrnutí bar úchytů přítomných zajímavé MOC možnosti. Zmínil jsem výše, že ta věc přijde na jaře žlutozelená. Jsem nadšen tím, že zaměstnávají státní Přátelé barvy v constraction na principu, ale také šťastný, že vidí to použít, protože to perfektní odstín pro fuj, zlověstný chyba. Nová BIONICLE soupravy hrát si s mnoha barev, které jsme neviděli, nebo jen zřídka vidět, než v constraction (zemské oranžové na Pohatu, tmavém blankyt na Gali, etc.); je to trend, doufám, že pokračuje jako téma postupuje. Po dlouhé době konečně můžeme zkoumat Ochránci Barney sám! Zářivý, i regal, v barvě čisté schéma černé, fialové (většina z toho, trans-fialové, jediný byt fialové na něj je cvok střelivo jeho Gatling zbraň) a stříbro - s nádechem žluté, běžné mezi všechny BIONICLE 2015 sady, upozorňovat na herní vlastnosti - Barneyho víc plně odhodlána, ehm, chrání novou zemi elementární barevné schéma než Onua, neředěný, jak on je zlatem. Vedle neutrální černou, nádherný trans-fialové opravdu vyniká a kreslí můj pohled v nejlepším způsobem. Země elementární výrobky byly v minulosti často-krát šedá umyté záležitosti, elegantní a stylový, aniž by byl poutavý. V zájmu zájmu, v zájmu větší pulzující elementárního diferenciaci, v zájmu stále více ametystu-barevné kousky, jsem upřímně schvaluji začlenění fialová v nových Zemní soupravy. Barneyho o něco menší velikosti než většina CCBS sad jsme měli v minulosti, se svým nejmenším možném-trupu, nejkratší možné končetin (ačkoli on přece má lokty a kolena, na rozdíl od několika jiných Ochrany), a smallest- 3 možné délky shell obložení; je to o velikosti s ty nejmenší strojů a bestie z Invaze z Hlubin. Přesto, že má slušnou postavu, objevující se vyšší a plnější než mnoho Matorani sady ze starých časů. Stříbrnou rock-textury ramenní desky dát Barney stavět o linebacker polštářky, stejně jako Onua; ramenatý top-těžkost se zdá jako hodně část Země estetických tentokrát jako barva fialové. V jedné ruce, Barney drží to, co si myslím, je oficiálně odkazoval se na jako „hvězda vrtačky“, trans-fialové půl palicí na rotující ose (uvedeno v její funkčnosti více dvěma žlutými polovin pouzdra, než o skutečné zařízení sloužících změnit to), a druhou rukou spojek, co vypadá jako skalní střep, vyrobené z dvou světelných Bley rovných páteře kusů. Je to výplň druh zbraně, a vypadá stejně pravděpodobné, že bodnout Barney, jak odrazit pervious-lebkoun. Barney a Onua jdou dobře dohromady. Jejich odpovídající barvy (kromě výše uvedeného zlata, který Barney chybí), aby ti dva se zdají být z páru, a jejich podobných physiques - a, když si vzpomenu na to, jejich vzájemně stříbro-obrněná ramena - i tie dvě sady dohromady, Barney je těžší na fialové, proporcionálně, což mu dává vizuální kvalitu odlišný od našeho hrdiny Toa. Onuovu ultra-hrdina forma vypadá dobře, myslím, že (a vypadá lépe než některé jiné Toa/Ochránci komba, který zátěž se s dává Toa Gatling zbraň nástroje jejich odpovídající chrániče '). Důvodem je, že změny ultra-Onua rozšířit vizuální integritu originálu; ultra-Onua má i burlier ramena, a tak ještě shrbený vzhled; má dvě zbraně místo jednoho, poskytovat mu další estetické rovnováhy; zvýšené stříbrné a zlaté komunity se na jeho těle, aby se tyto odstíny patří lepší. Ale to, co dělá mi nejšťastnější o ultra-Onua slučovače je to, že Barney stále vypadá celek - a opravdu, stále vypadá docela slušné - poté, co dal částí sebe pryč. Dovedu si představit, combo-modelu Barney jako Barney míru… vybrat ignorovat šesti-shot rapid-fire zbraň trvale nastaven do hrudi. A my jsme ani hovořil o 6-shot rychlopalné zbraně pevně zasazené do Barneyho hrudi přesto, máme? Nemáme! Stejně jako ostatní chrániče sad, Barney přichází s Play do BIONICLE 2015 Novinka: revolvingového stud raketomet. To funguje něco jako šesti Star Wars stud blastery uspořádaných do kruhu, a se společným spoušť: žlutá část ve středu mechanismu má trojúhelníkový hřeben na jeho okrajem, který, jak to běží do čepů naložených do šest sudy když se žlutý kus obrátil, dává čepů impuls opustit své mírně pod tlakem holdingové trubky. Je to jednoduchý a efektivní zbraní, jako neprůstřelný Cordak blasteru. A vzhledem k malé velikosti a hmotnosti výstupků, funkce je opravdu účinná. Ve skutečnosti je to příliš efektivní. Hlavní problém mám s tímto hru je, že jeho munice je druh LEGO kusu budete s největší pravděpodobností ztratí. Čepy opravdu jít létat, když budete točit žluté-kráčel nápravou, která tropí z Barneyho zad a, je tmavě fialová 1x1 prvky, oni jsou náchylní k odrazit z očí jen aby skončil v tajemné puklině jste nevěděli existoval dokud prohledala pokoj s baterkou po dobu několika minut. Barney je dodáván s možností sedmi kolíky pro hrudi zbraň, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak rychle jsem už ztratil dva z nich ve velmi malé místnosti, nemyslím si, že 7 je dost, zejména vzhledem k produktu cílové publikum. Mluvit z vlastní zkušenosti, miloval jsem hrát s mým BIONICLE hračkami venku, když jsem byl mladší; malé kousky LEGO + podrážděný spouštěcí mechanismus + dřeviny háje = Spousty a spousty ztracených munice. Oh, jo, další hru funkce: můžete tlačit na zadní straně Barneyho oko kus a jeho masky nebo lebky pavouk podle toho, co máte v tuto chvíli vyskočí hned. Ale myslel jsem, že už věděl o tom od té doby to bylo zmíněno v každém přezkoumání tak daleko, protože je to hra vlastnost běžná u všech nových BIONICLE 2015 sady. Závěrečné myšlenky Poté, co je to všechno řekl a udělal, jak se soubor vyrovnat? Měl bych si to? No, to shrnuje hloubkový přezkum. Pojďme si udělat nějaké seznamy. 70781 následuje vzor, která byla nastavena tak daleko pomocí BIONICLE roku 2015 sad: je to solidní produkt s více klady než zápory, a to hájí odkazu svých předchůdců a zároveň nabízí nové a vzrušující kousky a funkcí. Zatímco funkce Gatling zbraň cítí trochu moc micro pro třídu Constraction, a vy jste náchylní přijít o všechny své munice během několika dní, pokud budete hrát na vaší nejvyšší úrovni, alespoň jeho munice je snadno doplnit. 70781 doplňuje 70789 Onua – Pán země velmi dobře; Já bych doporučit, jak se vaše ruce na obou z nich. Díky jako vždy Aaronovi si udělali čas na napsání této recenze, a díky samozřejmě LEGO za dělat to možné. Dotazy, připomínky a další zpětná vazba může jít o téma Talkback, kde budeme sledovat a odpovídání. Jsme o něco více než v polovině všech našich BIONICLE 2015 názorů, ale my jsme neudělali v žádném případě! Takže mějte na kontrolu zpět na více, přímo tady na BZPower! Galerie 70781-1.jpg Kategorie:BIONICLE Kategorie:Sady roku 2015